Union
"Union" is the tenth episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 17, 2019. Plot Rick and Carol are lead into the Whisperer camp. Synopsis Earl Sutton continues speaking with Alpha at the fair. As she walks off, Ezekiel approaches Earl and mentions that Alpha seems strange. Aaron joins the conversation, telling him that they should speak about Carol. Aaron points out that it is obvious that Carol still likes him and that Ezekiel should come talk to her and hopefully snap her out of whatever made her distant. Ezekiel runs off overjoyed and promises to never give up on Carol. Elsewhere, Rick, Alden, Carol, and Michonne are on horseback riding through an extremely overgrown suburban area. Carol apologizes to Alden about being harsh with him about Henry. Alden accepts Carol's apology and explains how the Whisperers took him even farther out than the area where he was captured and that he is fearful of them. Carol mentions that she has to hold out on Henry being alive. Alden reassures Carol and Michonne mentions that Henry is a badass. A Whisperer then walks out saying "your son is quite handful," prompting Carol to pull her knife out. Carol threatens the Whisperer, ordering him take to the group to Henry. The Whisperer then tells Carol that she should be mindful of who is listening to her threats. Just then, a group of Whisperers emerge from behind wreckage. The group is surrounded as the Whisperer tells Rick and Carol that he take them only to Henry and that everyone else must stay put under guard. Back at the fair, Jesus and Maggie are discussing how they are going to go about telling Rick that they have killed Gregory. Maggie tells Jesus that is was not a good time to tell Rick after she had just mentioned the issue with Henry. She also states that she is the Hilltop leader and that it is not Rick's business to know what she does. Maggie mentions that she does not even want to think about Henry and what had happened to him. Jesus reassures her that Henry is okay by saying he has probably only grown stronger, to which Maggie agrees. Back at the Whisperer camp, Henry is being held back by Lydia as he demands to know where Alpha has been all day. A Whisperer tells Henry that he shouldn't care what others are doing. Another Whisperer approaches and calls out that he "caught two" on the road. Henry sees Rick and Carol and is surprised, but apologizes for scaring them. At the fair, Eugene and Rosita are shopping for maternity clothing. Rosita mentions that after she has the baby she is going to need all the incentive possible to get back into shape. Eugene replies that he does not care what she looks like and will accept her in whatever shape is comfortable for her. Rosita begins to cry and says that she is terrible. The two hug and apologize as Eugene says that Rosita is only human. As Rosita leaves crying, Eugene buys a broken CB radio from a seller for a beer. Back at the Whisperer camp, Rick, Carol and Henry are talking while Lydia sits nearby listening. Carol wants Henry to come with her but seeming as Lydia won't leave, neither will Henry. Carol stresses about the dangers of this group as Henry responds by saying that he never asked his mom to come. Carol puts his hand on Henry's shoulder and tells him that she is getting him out of here. Henry pushes his mother’s hand away as Carol looks shocked. Henry tells Carol that Lydia is special to him and that they care about each other. He states that he has finally found something good in this world and that he wants to hold on to it. Carol, looking defeated, sighs and says that she understands. Alpha then approaches and says that she isn't impressed upon seeing Rick after all of the things she had heard about him. Rick tells her that he does not appreciate being held captive and that they would like to leave with Henry. Alpha says that she wishes he was never held captive. Alpha is holding a blood-stained machete. Alpha says that she encountered some trouble on the road home and that it was unavoidable. Rick asks her what she has done and if she has hurt Michonne before being punched by a Whisperer. Rick says that he will remember this as he wipes blood from his mouth. Alpha tells one of her people to go clean the machete and then tells Rick that he is in no position to threaten her and needs to be broken of the habit of threats. She tells Rick that the two of them will be going for a walk as Rick shouts that he will not leave Carol and Henry. Alpha threatens to kill Carol and Henry if Rick does not comply, forcing him to cooperate. Alpha holds Rick at gunpoint as they walk. The duo pass an overgrown gas station and a freeway. Rick asks her that if she planned on killing him that she could have saved them both a lot of time. Alpha states that although she is willing to kill Rick, she has no desire to. Alpha tells Rick to stop talking and to keep his voice down. Rick then asks Alpha where she is taking him as Alpha points to a building ahead of them. Rick and Alpha approach a four-story building with a small water tower on top. Alpha tells Rick that the building is clear and the two go all the way to the roof of the building. Alpha tells Rick to go to the edge and look. She tells Rick that she wants him to see that when she tells him that she will destroy everything he has built in this world, everyone he has loved in this world and everything he knows. that it's not an empty threat. Rick then looks over the edge with Alpha to see a massive herd below. After showing Rick the massive horde of Roamers, Alpha takes him off the building and takes him back to the Whisperers' camp. Rick asks Alpha what she wants from him, she replies he has nothing to offer her. She proceeds to mock Rick's "fake" way of life and say how they are like children playing pretend. "You've built a shrine to a world long dead," Alpha says how her people are the ones who truly live a life of freedom. Rick then questions her about her ideology about the Whisperers being free despite them referring to their leader as "Alpha" and having to sleep in the cold and wear dead human skin. She replies back every pack of animals need an Alpha and a Beta. Back at the Whisperers camp, Lydia tells Carol and Henry that if they see the opportunity then they should leave. However Henry says he refuses to leave without her. Lydia warns Henry that Alpha hates outsiders and that they are in major trouble when Rick and Carol showed up and threatened Alpha. Rick and Alpha show up, Rick tells Carol and Henry that they can leave peacefully however Henry refuses to leave Lydia. He tells Rick and Carol that the Whisperers rape Lydia and Alpha allows it. When confronted about it, Alpha claims that rape is a power of the natural world and making it excusable. Lydia breaks down telling what has happened to her and Alpha is disgusted by her show of emotion and strikes her in the face calling her weak. She preaches how in order to survive in the new world one needs to be strong and she too breaks down. Rick separates them and Alpha whispers to him that they can provide the safety to Lydia that she could not. She then disowns Lydia and tells her to go with Rick, Carol and Henry. Alpha informs Rick that she has marked a border that separates them and the Whisperers, and that they are not to cross that border or her horde will cross into their side. Rick takes Carol, Henry and Lydia and they leave. Rick, Carol, Henry and Lydia return to where he left his search group and sees two horses surrounded by dead Whisperers and the group of Michonne and Alden missing. They quickly get on their horses and ride off. Henry questions why Rick is upset. Rick says he worries about Michonne and the fact that Alpha had blood on her machete. He was also puzzled by this border Alpha mentioned. Rick is interrupted when he sees a long line of reanimated heads impaled on stakes: a border marking Whisperer territory. Rick is in shock when he sees that the heads on the pikes include Ken, Tammy, Luke, Oscar, Kal, Scott, Rachel, Amber, Dwight, Tara, Rosita and Ezekiel. At Alexandria, residents remark about the whereabouts of the missing residents of the communities. Devastated by the line of reanimated heads, Rick collapses to the ground when the tearful Michonne and Alden appear. Michonne asks what they will do now. Other Cast Co-Stars To be added. Uncredited To be added. Deaths * Ken (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Tammy Rose (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Luke (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Oscar (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Kal (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Scott (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Rachel (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Amber (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Dwight (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Tara Chambler (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Rosita Espinosa (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Rosita's unborn baby (Confirmed Fate) * Ezekiel (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Trivia * Last appearance of Rosita Espinosa. (Alive) * Last appearance of Ezekiel. (Alive) * First mention of Beta. * This episode was adapted from Issue 143 and Issue 144 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 9 (TV Series)